Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air duct for a vehicle and, more particularly, an air duct that is fabricated as a single unit that provides an improved vibration-damping feature.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, a vehicle engine generates power by combusting an air-fuel mixture. For example, the engine generates power via intake, compression, explosion, and exhaust strokes of the air-fuel mixture formed by mixing a fuel stored in a fuel tank and supplied through various fuel supplies with air introduced from the atmosphere. Accordingly, to drive an engine to generate power, a specified amount of air is required from the atmosphere for the combustion of the engine. In particular, a vehicle is equipped with an air intake system to supply air for the combustion of an engine. Typically, an air intake system includes an air duct, an air filter, and a resonator.
The air duct serves to is configured to suction air from the atmosphere, the air filter filters the air supplied through the air duct and supplies the air it to an engine, and the resonator serves to dampens noise caused by the flow of suctioned air. However, the resonator dampens noise in a specified frequency, thereby having a negative effect on a design layout of an engine compartment. A separate bellows structure is often disposed between air ducts to improve a noise characteristic. Conventional air ducts include an upper duct component, a lower duct component, a bellows duct component, and an adapter, which are coupled together and assembled into a final product. However, conventional assembly methods complicate the structure of the air duct, resulting in increased cost and weight and degraded sealing and vibration-damping features.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.